Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a joint assembly for linking two, substantially end-aligned, shaft segments extending from either end of the joint assembly. More specifically, this invention relates to a loose joint assembly which permits a defined amount of movement between first and second coupling members along a rotational path about the center axis of the joint assembly. Such a joint assembly is useful in linking, and controlling relative movement between, apparatus-supporting components on either side of papermaking machine apparatus, such as a reel.